The Unknown
by MadRoswellFan
Summary: A story set just before the last episode. I won't say much more as its meant to be a surprise!
1. A Stranger

NB: I do not own any of the characters or anything else mentioned in this story. If you wish to post it else where please ask me first. I will continue with the story if someone writes back replies asking me to.

This story picks up just before the last episode of Roswell. The tape of Isabel using her powers is still in the ruins of the compound, and all is well in Roswell again. I won't say much more than this as it will give the plot away.

**THE UNKNOWN - BY MADROSWELLFAN**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Bye honey" Jesse called as he left the house. He closed the front door behind him, began to whistle his favourite tune and started walking to work. The girl looked out from her hiding spot behind the Ramirez's wooded fence and smiled.

Isabel was sorting the washing when the doorbell rang. She smiled, guessing it was Jesse who must have forgotten something again. She opened the door to see a girl of around eleven years old smiling at her. The girl was grinning a really obviously fake smile and was holding a box of candies.

"Would you like to buy some candies for charity?"

Isabel loving all care giving activities immediately said yes and rushed to get her purse. She handed over her money and took the candies from the girl's hand.

Isabel saw a sudden flash, one that very much reminded her of an instance before when she had touched someone she thought she did not know.

The girl thanked her and walked away.

Isabel grabbed her cell and ran after to follow the girl. She started to ring Max.

"Hello?" Max sounded distracted, as though he has had been distracted with Liz again.

"Max! Thank god" Isabel whispered trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible. She dashed after the girl, who was not stopping at any other houses down the street and appeared to be heading towards an alley way

"Iz, I'm busy at the Crashdown so unless it's important....."

"MAX! There's a girl! She's like Laurie Dupris! It's like I know her Max, but this is stronger than that Max, she's..."

Isabel turned the corner of the alleyway just in time to see the girl lift up her arms.... and vanish.

"Alien"

The doorbell rang at Michael's apartment. It awoke the master of the house. Michael really needed his precious sleep these days, with both jobs, school and of course Maria to worry about. He was not happy to be awoken during his few hours off. He looked in the mirror, gave his hair some fine tweaking, and headed towards the door.

He swung it open to see a little blond girl.

"Would you like to buy some candies for charity?"

"Get lost, do I look like I have money for that!"

Michael slammed the door. He knew he shouldn't have been so short with her but she shouldn't have woke him up. He turned around to go back to bed.

"That wasn't very nice!"

The blond girl was standing in front of him.

"What the hell! Who are you?" He raised his hand

The girl whipped up her arms and disappeared. Michael was shocked. Who was this girl? And how had she done that?

Suddenly, Michael went flying across the room, he smashed his t.v. and crashed into the wall of his apartment.

"You won't win against me!"

Michael looked up, and saw that she had been standing right behind him. Her arm was raised.

"You should have realised you are no match for me by now, Dad!"

A key was turning in the lock. "I'll be back!" She whisked up her hands and disappeared.

The door opened. Max and Isabel stood amazed looking at Michael sprawled out across the floor, the room wrecked.


	2. More Visits

The Unknown - Chapter 2

Isabel and Max came rushing into the room, "Michael, are you alright?" Max put his hand over Michael's chest.

Michael pushes Max away, jumps up and looks carefully around the room. When he was sure the girl had gone he turned back to the others.

"Did you see her?" Michael asked urgently.

"You saw her too?" Isabel shot back at him, worriedly.

"Blond girl, blue eyes, looks exactly the same as..."

"DON'T!" Isabel moaned.

Max looked urgently between the two of them. Isabel had updated him about what had happen this morning to her, but he hadn't been quite sure it was true until this. And there was something Izzy hadn't told him. He could tell.

"Like who?"

Isabel sighed. She really didn't want to admit this to him, it couldn't be true.

"She looks like I did at eleven years old"

Max was shocked. He had not seen that coming. But then his brain kicked in.

"Well maybe she's some sort of shape-shifter, and she did this to unnerve you"

"No Max. She isn't a shape-shifter" Michael replied simply.

"What? How do you know?" Max was angry that Michael could just completely ignore a possibility like this.

"She called me Dad"

There was a stunned silence in the room. Max couldn't get his head around it. There was a new alien in Roswell; an eleven year old girl who had the power to change places. Everything had seemed so brilliant earlier with Liz....

"Maxwell, what are we gonna do?" Michael asked him jogging him out of his thoughts.

"I think we should just..."

"Act normal and do nothing. That's your answer for everything Maxwell" Michael finished for him.

"There's nothing else to do Michael. Just try and stay low and stay with each other as much as possible so there are more of us when she comes back"

* * *

"He never packs this thing right" Mrs Evans muttered as she repacked the dishwasher. 

The doorbell rang. "Coming" she called. She went around to the back door and opened it.

There was a flash of white light. Mrs Evans fell to the ground.

The girl stepped into the Evan's kitchen and smiled. That would keep Diane occupied long enough whilst she did what she came here to do. She went into the lounge and picked up a wedding photo showing Isabel, Jesse, Max and Liz. She smirked.

* * *

"Did you notice anything unusual about her at all?" Max questioned them.

"No, well there was thing, she seemed to be bleeding." Isabel answered.

"Bleeding?

"Well it looked like she had cut her wrists and they were bleeding a little" Isabel said worriedly.

"Yeah, they were bleeding when she was here to, although they seemed to be bleeding really badly." Michael jumped in.

"So she was bleeding. Well that doesn't really..."

Isabel and Michael never got to hear Max finish that sentence, as Max's cell phone had begun to ring.

"Hello?....Mom what's wrong?.....What?...We're on our way." Max moved the cell phone slowly away from his ear.

"She's visited Mom."

* * *

"Max! Thank god! I don't understand what happened! I must have been dreaming!" Diane hurriedly said as she hugged Max the instance he had opened the door. Isabel was following him.

Max tried to ease her away. "Just tell us what happened." He said simply.

"There was someone at the door. So I opened it. I could have sworn that this girl, that this girl was Isabel! She looked like a younger version of you." Diane looked really shaken. Isabel couldn't imagine what her mother was going through.

"And then there was this light. The next thing I knew I was on the floor. I went to check the house was okay... and I found this."

Diane handed Max a photograph. Max stared at it. Isabel soar Max's face change to look of shock as he saw what the picture was of.

"What is it Max"

He handed the photo to her. It was one of wedding pictures. The one mom proudly displayed on her mantle. But it had been altered. Now the photo showed Isabel and Michael getting married with Max next to Michael and Tess next to Isabel. And in front of the newly wedded couple was a little bridesmaid....the blond girl.

* * *

Max was in his bedroom typing on his computer. Since the Evans now new about his secret, he had moved back in with the Evan's. At least he had a proper bed now, and Michael would stop taking his jeep..."oh no wait, he'd still do that" Max thought to himself. He was very tired; it had been a long day. He had to try to figure out what to do about this girl. He was typing all the information he had on her into the computer, but it was just making him more confused. Why did this always have to happen? His day had seemed so wonderful with Liz earlier. He could have spent all day with her at the Crashdown, but as per usual something alien had come up. He sighed he had to concentrate.

Max didn't notice a small figure appear behind him in his room. She thought to herself "Time for plan B". She raised her hand.


	3. Revelations part 1

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming! I know this parts short but it does some of the explaining. Enjoy! MadRoswellFan

CHAPTER 3

"I can't believe she looks like me" Isabel moaned as she took another slice of pizza from the box in the Evans' kitchen.

"At least she didn't decide to wreck you apartment! How does she change places just like that?" Michael said loudly whilst taking huge mouthfuls of the pizza. He sat on top of the dining table, whilst Isabel had her legs crossed in a chair beside it.

"I know, all she did was raise her arms" Isabel replied. "Oh my god we didn't tell Max that did we? Perhaps that how she does it! Maybe if we hold her arms..."

"Then she couldn't do it! Let's go tell Maxwell."

Michael dumped the empty pizza box in the bin and led the way to Max's room. The door was open. He looked into see the girl raising her arm at Max who hadn't seen her.

"MAX!" Michael shouted as he jumped on top of the girl. The girl was screaming and twisting. Michael couldn't keep hold of her much longer.

"MAX! HER ARMS!" He shouted.

Max grabbed her wrists and held her tight.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed.

"No" Max replied calmly. Isabel passed him a length of rope she had got from the kitchen. Max bound her hand and Michael took hold of hr wrists to make sure. Max went and stood in front of the girl.

"Who are you?"

She didn't answer.

"Who are you??" Max said raising his voice.

"You know who I am, Uncle Zan."

Isabel's stomach flipped. If she thought Max was Zan, did that mean that Rath and Lonnie were this girl parents?

"I'm not Zan."

"Sure you all just look like the family that left me to fend for myself! How convenient!" the girl muttered darkly to them.

"HE'S NOT ZAN!" Michael shouted at her.

"Michael, it's ok! I'll deal with her." Max told him. He turned back to the girl.

"I'm going to show you ok? Look." Max reached out and touched the girl. The girl saw pictures of this guy live all his life in Roswell, New Mexico. A guy who had fallen in love with a human. A guy who had met Lonnie, Rath and Ava.

Max took back his hand.

"See?" He asked.

The girl looked like she was in shock. Hesitantly she said... "You're not Zan are you?"

"No. My name is Max. This is Isabel and Michael."

The girl looked astounded.

"What's your name?" Max asked her.

"Rie" she said quietly.

"Rie, what happened to you? What did they do to you?" Max asked as gently but as urgently as he could.

"They abandoned me. Rath and Lonnie, my own parents. They gave life to me and then dumped me in a street. I couldn't find them" Rie whispered. She began to softly cry.

Isabel wasn't buying it. Neither was Michael.

"Why do you look like me?" She fired at the girl.

"And how come you can move places?" Michael asked glaring at her.

"I call it a shift. And the answer to both you're questions is that I am not a hybrid like you. I'm completely alien."


	4. Revelations part 2

THE UNKNOWN

CHAPTER 4

"How can you be completely alien?" Michael shouted.

"Michael, it makes sense. If my son can be completely human, why can't she be completely alien?" Max said. Max's mind was in complete confusion. How could this girl be a total alien? And why would Lonnie and Rath just leave her?

"No. She's lying!" Isabel said. "She can't be totally alien, because she has human form!"

Max knew she was right. There was no possible way.

"I don't know why I have human form. I think it's some kind of defect, like the bleeding."

"The bleeding?" Isabel questioned her.

"Every time I shift or use my powers, I bleed. It just happens, I can't control it. And it's getting worse." Rie said.

"Then why not just heal yourself?" Michael said scathingly.

"I would heal myself but that's one of the powers I don't have" she replied. She turned to Max. "I know that I don't deserve you're trust after trying to... well anyway, the fact is there is something wrong with my brain that is getting worse, and you're the only one that can help."

Max just looked at her. What was he to do? Help her? Or let his sort of niece die? She could do anything to him while they were connected. The question was, could she be trusted.

"Please"

Max steeped toward her.

"Maxwell, you're going to trust her?" Michael exploded.

"I think we have to."

Max touched her. The images started immediately. He saw Rie as a baby, whilst Rath and Lonnie where hitting her. He saw Zan trying to be kind to her, telling her a story about Antar and Ava sitting in the corner not happy about the baby. He saw Rie left by herself. He saw Rath and Lonnie say that Zan was dead. And then he saw her as 11, her running, wanting to find Rath and Lonnie, and actually tracking down Isabel and Michael. When the images slowed, he found the problem in her brain, there was some kind of lump. He healed it and disconnected.

Max slumped to the floor, shocked by the images and tired from the healing.

"MAX!" Isabel cried. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"She's...telling the truth Iz." Max whispered.

Isabel and Michael looked shocked. They had a niece. Well sort of Isabel thought. I'm going to be a much better to her than Lonnie ever was she vowed to herself.

There was a knock at the window. Max turned to see Liz standing outside. She looked shocked and worried that Max was on the floor. He got up shakily and opened the window.

"Max are you ok?" She said.

"I'm fine" he said kissing her softly.

"Who's that?" She said pointing to Rie.

"It's Rath's and Lonnie's daughter." Max said. He looked at Izzy and Michael but they were still too shocked to speak.

"Do you think you can untie me now?" Rie asked.

Max nodded at Michael who released her from her bonds.

"Wait, if this girl's who she says she is doesn't that mean that Lonnie and Rath had to be seven years old? It doesn't make sense!" Liz realised.

"It's a defect in my chromosomes. I age really fast and at odd times too. I seem to age in four years at a time for no apparent reason." Rie replied.

"Convenient excuse!" Liz said.

"Well it isn't convenient by any means!" Rie snapped.

The room fell into an awkward silence.

"Well I'd better go, got to try and find a good spot to sleep in" Rie said.

"A good spot?" Max asked.

"You know somewhere on the street" Rie replied.

"You can't sleep on the street!" Isabel said shocked.

"Why ever not? It's not like any of you guys trust me!" The others looked at her guiltily. "I'm not stupid. I can see the way you're all looking at me. See ya." She said as she stormed towards the door.

"Wait. You can stay with me." Michael said.

Rie stopped and turned towards him.

"You're right. I don't trust you; which is all the more reason why you should stay where I can keep my eye on you." Michael said deliberately.

"Thanks" Rie said quietly.

"Well we'll be off then. Isabel can you give us a ride?" Michael asked.

"Sure."

"Or we could just shift." Rie said.

"I can't shift" Michael said deliberately.

"I might be able to shift us both."

"How?" Michael said not sure what he was hearing.

"Easy we connect and I make our particles go somewhere else."

Michael looked around the room, he wasn't sure about this. But he knew he had to try it. He was Michael after all.

"Let's do it" he said taking her hand.

Rie raised her arms lifting Michaels with her, and they vanished.

"Well I guess I'll be going then. Bye." Isabel said as left leaving Max and Liz alone.

Liz kissed Max on the cheek.

"I guess you have a lot to catch me up on." Liz said not moving her lips more than an inch away from Max.

"I guess." Max said kissing her back. They both stopped talking and forgot all about Rie for the time being.


	5. Adjusting to circumstances

THE UNKNOWN

CHAPTER 5

In the dark room, all was still. Michael had finally fallen asleep, exhaustion finally beating his desire to watch Rie every second of the day.

The door of the apartment opened with a bang.

"Space boy!" Maria chirped as she looked around the room. When se saw the girl on the couch Maria freaked.

"MICHAEL! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"

Rie stirred awoken by the shrieking girl. Michael came bumbling out of his room half asleep.

"Mornin" Michael said through a yawn.

"Michael who is this tart?" Maria screamed, still freaked.

"Tart!" Rie said appalled. Her eyes narrowed at the shrieking human.

"This isn't what it looks like" Michael said.

"IT ISN'T WHAT IT IS LIKE! THEN TELL ME WHAT IT IS LIKE!" Maria shrieked.

"She's an alien" Michael stated.

Maria froze, shocked.

"There are more of you?" Maria said.

Rie got up from the couch, walked over to Maria and held out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Rie! You know the alien you just called a tart!" Rie said with a false smile at her lips.

"What is she doing here?" Maria said ignoring her completely. Rie returned to the couch.

"She's Rath and Lonnie's daughter."

"Rath and Lonnie? You mean you're clones!" Maria gawped. "So she's like your..."

"...in some weird and twisted way she's my daughter, yes" Michael said. He stifled another yawn.

"And she's here because..."

"Because she has no where else to go." Michael answered.

"What about back to New York with the duplicates!" Maria said cattily.

"They abandoned her"

"Oh" Maria said realising this girl was all alone in this world.

Maria walked over to her.

"Hi I'm...."

"Maria" Rie cut in.

"How did you know that!" Maria said shocked.

Rie shrugged. "I saw it in Zan's.... I mean Max's head."

"Huh? Max's head?" Maria looked around at Michael, completely lost.

"He healed her" Michael stated.

"Right" Maria said still confused.

"Mind if I use you're bathroom?" Rie asked.

"Go ahead."

Rie lifted her arms and disappeared. Maria gasped.

"How the hell did she do that?"

"She shifted"

"Shifted?" Maria asked.

"Swapped places."

"But how Michael?" Maria said.

"She's entirely alien"

"What? How can that be? Maria asked in hushed tones.

"She got Lonnie and Rath's alien side" Michael explained.

"Oh" Maria said. It was only then that she remembered why she had come here in the first place.

"Any way I came here to remind you that you have your shift at the Crashdown in ten minutes."

Michael groaned. He had hoped for a few more hours sleep. He had completely forgotten he was meant to be working this morning.

"And I thought Id offer you a lift to work." Maria finished.

Michael was surprised at this.

"Doesn't that go against the non-dating rule?" Michael asked.

"It's a lift" Maria said. "If you don't want one that's fine. Good luck in getting to the Crashdown in ten!"

Michael smiled. He really missed Maria. This was surely a good sign if Maria was coming out of her way to give him a lift.

"Thanks" he replied.

Rie shifted back into the room. This movement startled Maria, but at least she wasn't terrified of it.

"I'll go call Max and Iz to see if they can stay with you today." Michael said walking towards the phone.

"I don't need to be watched constantly you know" Rie said.

"Let me be the judge of that" Michael replied.

* * *

"This is the Crashdown" Maria said to Rie as they walked through the doors. "I have to get changed and Michael needs to start cooking, but look, Isabel's here" she said pointing to her.

Maria and Michael went through the back door whilst Rie headed over to Isabel. Isabel looked up and smiled. Isabel still didn't really know what to think of Rie, but she if she was really Lonnie's daughter, she had decided to become like a second mother to her that would be far better than Lonnie could ever be.

"Hey. How's your head?" Isabel asked as Rie sat down across from her in the booth.

"Better. Za...I mean Max does good work."

Isabel smiled again. "So what do you want to eat?"

Rie shrugged. Liz came over beaming.

"Hey guys? What would you like?"

"Can we have two slices of blue moon pie and two cokes" Isabel said deciding that Rie had to try the best on the menu, even if it was for breakfast.

"Sure, they'll be right over." Liz said scribbling on her pad. "So Rie how are you finding Roswell?"

"Small" Rie said.

"That's very true. But it does have a certain charm when you get used to it." Liz said smiling. "Isabel is Max coming over?"

"Oh he told me to tell you that he's just catching up with some work and he'll be over later. He also says he misses you, blah blah blah." Isabel said in a joke mocking fashion.

"Okay. Well I'll just go get your pies." She said walking off.

"What's blue moon pie?" Rie asked.

Isabel grinned. "You'll love it."

* * *

Meanwhile, agents were scourging the debris of Rogers AirField. An agent picked up a tape marked "Isabel 5/10/02" and put it in a plastic bag.


	6. Getting closer

This part of my fanfiction overlaps with the last episode. However there will obviously be differences including ones that may change things that happen in the scenes, so I hope you like my version.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they're what is keeping me motivate to write this so please keep them coming!

MadRoswellFan

CHAPTER 6

Liz glanced at the clock as she dashed between the Crashdown's tables. She had been working all day, hoping that Max would turn up soon. But he hadn't.

The clock on the wall said 8pm. She sighed as she went to place her orders with Stan. Isabel and Rie had long gone. Even Michael and Maria had left. She kept thinking of Max. He had seemed to lost direction now that he knew his son was safe. She was started to think he was pulling away from him, when the door opened.

Max beamed at her as he made his way to a stool. Liz waited a few seconds before coming over.

"What are you doing here Max? Have you got it hot for a local waitress?" Liz joked.

"That's the rumour." He replied smiling.

"So what do you want?" She asked.

"For the girl I love to kiss me" he said pulling her towards him. As they started to kiss, Stan rang the order bell.

"Orbit rings" he called.

Liz sighed as she walked off.

Over the next few hours, the Crashdown slowed down, until there was just one woman left.

Liz was sitting next to Max when the woman wanted to pay her bill. Liz got up and took it from her, when she saw a flash.

She saw this woman go down an alley and be shot. The woman left. Max saw Liz looking worried and asked her what was wrong.

"That woman is about to be shot! We have to follow her!" she said grabbing Max and dragging him out of the Crashdown.

"This way" she said as she pulled him down the alley.

Then they saw them. A man was holding a gun at her, and was about to shoot. Max put up his hand and moved the gun away. He then set off several car alarms to frighten the man. It worked. The man ran away scared for his life. The woman looked up and saw them.

"Let's go" Liz said a she pulled Max away.

* * *

"One of my men pulled this out of the rubble"

The officer put on a video. It showed Isabel moving objects around the room.

"Is this the thing that destroyed my base?" the General asked.

"Possibly. There are several candidates."

"I don't want what happened at Roger's to happen again. I want them dead" the General said.

"We'll find them" a member of the special unit replied.

* * *

"It must have been hard on you with Lonnie and Rath being your...." Max trailed off. Max and Rie were at Max's house watching television, or at least pretending to whilst they talked. He was trying to be polite but all he could think about was "Can she be trusted?"

"Yeah it was. Ava just seemed to passively watch, she did absolutely nothing to stop them. The only one I was close to was Zan" she said sadly. "I wish I could find him."

Max's heart clenched. He knew what had happened to Zan, and clearly she didn't.

"Rie" Max said slowly and carefully "I'm sorry, but Zan's dead.

"What? How do you know? You're lying!" She cried.

"There was a summit meeting and because Zan was...., well Lonnie and Rath made me go. I'm sorry" He said looking at her.

Rie looked devastated. Max wanted to reach out to her, but he knew that she'd probably wouldn't want that right now.

"How?" she muttered.

"Lonnie and Rath killed him"

Rie cursed. She got up and paced the room. Max followed her with her eyes. This poor girl had parents who were murderers. Max couldn't help but feel for her.

"Are you ok? Can I get you anything?" Max asked.

"How can they be so heartless? She killed her own brother for God's sake!" she cried the passion in her voice making Max want to reach out and hold her until she had cried every last tear.

Max gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Well we're all here for you. If you need something just ask."

Rie gave him a small smile.

"So what powers do you have?" Max asked nervously.

"The same as you I guess, well except the whole healing thing. I don't have that. And I have shifting as my personal power like you have a shield, Isabel with dreamwalking, and Ava with..." Rie looked at Max bewildered. "Where's your Ava?"

Max sighed. He wanted to wipe his memory of her. But he couldn't.

"Tess. Her name was Tess. And she's dead." Max said

"I'm sorry" Rie replied.

"I'm not" Max said shrugging. "She lied to me. She betrayed me.

"She betrayed you? Rie asked.

"Not only did she kill one of my best friends, but she got pregnant and went back to Antar with my son. She wanted us to go too, so that when we arrived back, Kivar could kill us." Max said. He looked at Rie and continued, "She came back less than a fortnight ago. My son is completely human, so he's been adopted. She killed herself to save us and our son."

"My God! You poor thing! Zan didn't really like Ava either. He always seemed to be waiting for someone else to walk into his life." Rie said passionately.

Max could understand that. He felt pity for Zan, he never found his Liz.

"So what do you want to do, now that Tess has gone?" Rie asked, bringing him out of his thoughts

"I don't know. I didn't think this far ahead. I feel kind of..."

"Lost" Rie finished for him. "I can understand that. I've been lost for years. I don't think I've ever found my home"

Max felt like he had found someone who felt like him. He began to trust her completely. Over the next few hours, Max and Rie talked about everything Max wanted to talk about. Rie listened and understood. He was grateful, he hadn't found anyone he could talk to like this, about everything he felt, saw and wanted.


	7. Discovery

Many thanks for all the wonderful reveiws. Please keep them coming!

Im sorry about the short chapter but the next on will be longer I promise!

MadRoswellFan

Chapter 7

Michael's apartment was lit by candles. It was beautiful. But the two people in the room weren't looking at them; they only had eyes for each other.

Max and Liz were passionately kissing on the couch.

"Had a good time with Rie?" Liz asked without moving her lips away.

"Yeah it was great. But I missed you!" Max replied as he kissed the hollow of her neck. "Have you seen any more of the future?"

"No, well, apart from yours. And tonight, yours looks very, very bright." She said finding his mouth again.

_Michael collapsed to the floor, his hair lying over his blooded face, dead._

_Isabel collapsed to the floor, with Jesse holding on to her for dear life, not wanting to admit the fact that she was dead._

_Rie collapsed to the floor, lying next to Isabel, there painful expressions matching. She was dead._

_Max collapsed to the floor, his eyes stopped searching for Liz, as he was dead._

_Liz collapsed to the floor blood tricking from her nose down her still body, dead._

Liz jolted upright.

"Did you see something?" Max asked urgently.

"Max, we're going to be killed."

* * *

"So why the important meeting?" Isabel asked. 

Max, Isabel, Michael, Rie, Liz, Maria, Kyle and Jim Valenti were all at Michael's apartment. Max and Liz had called them all here in a panic.

"I saw another vision." Liz said "We're all going to be killed."

Everyone fell silent, except for Maria.

"We?"

"Max, Isabel, Michael, Rie and me." Liz replied looking at her.

Maria felt like Liz had just punched her in the gut. Why was Liz a part of this as she wasn't?

"A vision?" Isabel enquired.

"Liz has been getting premonitions. She touched a woman and saw her get shot. We managed to save her because of it." Max said

"Okay, so when do we get popped? Where are we going to get popped? Who pops us?" Michael asked.

"I don't know the images weren't that specific." Liz said.

"We need more information." Valenti said.

"Don't you need to be touching people to get images?" Isabel asked.

"I was touching..." Liz coughed and looked away "...people".

"Cosy" Maria said smirking.

"So what do we do?" Kyle asked Max.

"We'll try to achieve another flash" Max said looking away awkwardly.

"Well if theres no homework, I need a word with spaceboy outside." She said taking his arm.

The instance Maria and Michael were outside, Maria exploded.

"Why is Liz one of you and I'm not? Haven't I done enough to be a part of you guys?" Maria screamed at him.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Why are you shouting at me? I thought you didn't want to be a part of this, like you don't want to be with me!" Michael shouted back at her.

"Oh don't start Michael!" Maria cried.

"Don't start!" Michael shouted louder, "You started it!"

Michael put up his hand and destroyed a vase of flowers.

_Click_

A man in a black suit took a photo as the vase exploded.


	8. Mother and Daughter, but not quite!

Chapter 8

Rie had been standing in silence throughout the entire conversation at Michael's apartment. Isabel had felt really sorry for her and had asked her if she wanted to come to her house. Fortunately Jesse would be working late, so no awkward questions would be asked.

Isabel grabbed a pizza from the freezer and heated it quickly with her powers. She then went and sat with Rie.

"Help youself" she said grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Thanks" Rie said taking a piece.

"So how has your day been?"

"Pretty good until the whole "We're going to be killed" thing!"

"Yeah, it was a bit of a shock huh?" Isabel said, even though she was actually freaking out.

"Yeah. But other than that my day was good. Max was really nice to me." She said.

"Oh yeah? What did you do?" Isabel asked.

"Talked mostly, you know about the murderous tendencies of my parents."

Isabel swallowed the rather large mouthful of pizza the wrong way. She coughed for a bit, and drank some water. Max had told her about Zan.

"Was Lonnie very horrible to you?"

"Well unless you count the fact that she abused me and then tried to kill me then no" Rie said.

"She tried to kill you?" Isabel gasped.

"Yeah. I was about six months old. She tried to kill me but I coincidently raised my hands and went somewhere else. It was the first time I'd done it and I couldn't find my way back. Eventually I was found and adopted. But I didn't like my adopted parents, so when I was seven I ran away. I've been looking for Lonnie and Rath ever since. I'd thought I'd found them but...."Rie trailed off.

Isabel felt like she could kill Lonnie. How dare she do that?

"You shouldn't look for them, they'll kill you" Isabel said.

"Maybe but it would be better than living without knowing why" Rie replied.

Isabel took another slice of pizza. She didn't know what to say. Lucky for her Rie said something. But it wasn't quite what she expected.

"How much do you know about Vilandra?"

"Vilandra? She killed her family for Kivar" Isabel replied.

"Yes, and no" Rie said quietly.

"What? How do you know?" Isabel questioned her, shocked.

"Lonnie told me as a baby. Vilandra and Kivar were in love. They were meant to be together, but Vilandra was already engaged to Rath. They had been friends since they were born, but there was no spark. With Kivar, their love was electric.

"One day when Vilandra and Kivar were together, Zan, Rath and Ava found them. Rath told her to leave him, but she refused. Zan told her to choose between the throne and Kivar.

"She chose Kivar. Zan in a rage threw himself at Kivar. Zan was hurting him, and trying to kill him. Kivar called out to Vilandra. Vilandra was so angry that she used her power on Zan. But Ava jumped in front of him. She was killed.

"All hell set loose. Kivar's right hand man, Nicholas killed Rath. Zan and Vilandra were fighting. Zan was going to kill her. Kivar tried to save Vilandra, but he was so angry that his powers were out of control. Without meaning to, he killed them both.

"Vilandra did not kill the others, they tried to kill her."

Isabel looked shocked at this revelation. She couldn't take it in. For the last few years, everyone had been telling her that Vilandra had been the one who destroyed her family. Who was she to believe?

"Maybe Lonnie was making it up?" Isabel said.

"No she wasn't."

"Why not? She tried to kill you! Isabel reminded her.

"Don't you want to believe that you didn't kill them?" Rie asked her.

"I do but Nicholas and Whittaker said..."

"Whittaker? Was she a skin too?"

"How do you know about that?" Isabel said shocked.

"Nicholas visited Lonnie often. They were very... intimate."

"Oh"

"But my point is if they were both skins, why should you trust them? They both wanted to return you to Kivar! Why wouldn't they try to persuade you to kill the others and return to him?"

Isabel thought about it and Rie did have a point. Maybe she hadn't done it.

A key turned in the lock, and Jesse strode in.

"Hi hon..." Jesse looked at Rie and dropped his suitcase on his foot.

"Ow! Oh my god! Who's this?"

Isabel looked at Jesse. How on Earth was she going to explain this?

"Honey I thought you were working late?" Isabel said going to greet him.

"Philip let me go early, but who is this? What's going on?" Jesse said confused.

"Come and sit down honey"

Jesse walked cautiously over to a chair, and sat in it looking bewildered and expectant as though he knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"Maybe I should go?" Rie asked.

"That might be best" she said giving Rie a small smile.

"Ok, well, bye" she said lifting up her arms and vanishing.

Jesse fell off his chair.

"What? How?"

"It's ok honey" Isabel said as she helped him back to his chair, "Let me explain"

* * *

"The sooner you help us the quicker you can leave" 

Three men in suits were holding a woman somewhere in Roswell.

"They saved me I just can't..."

"I expect your children would like to see you, it's getting dark."

The woman looked at the men, scared. She looked at the photographs in front of her. She pointed to Liz and then Max.

"You were never here" one of them told her as she left the room.

The elder of the three men took four photographs and placed them on top of the pile.

"Is this it? Is that all of them?" a younger guy asked.

"I don't think so. There's one that looks like a younger version of her" he said pointing at Isabel.

"Offspring?"

"I would think so."

"So it's the five of them."

"Yes. Let's move."

"When?"

"Someplace, when they are all together. Someplace they can't expect."

NB - Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!

The next chapter will be a lot lot longer than this one! (Lots of action next chapter!)


	9. Destruction

Chapter 9

"Tough job" Liz whispered as Max kissed her.

"Yeah but someone's got to do it" Max replied.

Max and Liz were in Liz's bedroom. Liz's parents were out so no one would disturb them.

_A man with a camera was following Michael. Another two were outside the Crashdown. Another was following Isabel and another was trying to follow Rie (but was not doing it well as she kept vanishing)._

_The one following Michael was reporting back to base._

_"The instnt their all together, shoot to kill. Kill civilians if you have to."_

Liz gasped.

"What?" Max asked.

"I heard them. The killers" Liz said shaking.

"What did they say?" Max asked.

"Max there's someone following each of us. They said the instant the five of us are together, they're going to shoot, even if there are humans there too." Liz said.

Max was shocked. Why do humans hate them so much? And now they couldn't even get together to discuss what to do!

"We have to stop everyone from getting together, but we need a plan." Max stated.

"Yeah, but no matter what the plan is, they're still going to kill us!" Liz said knowing that she couldn't escape her fate.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, ever." Max vowed.

Liz gave him a small smile.

There was a loud knock at the door. Max and Liz jumped up. Liz crept to the door and opened it a crack.

"Oh Rie!" Liz said thankfully.

"Hi. Look, sorry to disturb you and everything, but I've just seen someone following me" Rie said looking frightened.

"Yeah, we know, Liz just had another vision. The moment the five of us are together, we're going to be killed" Max told her.

"My God" Rie whispered.

The three of them stood in silence.

"We need to draw them out" Rie muttered.

"What?" Liz said alarmed. "And get us all killed!"

"How did Tess destroy the base before?" Rie asked Max ignoring Liz'z last comment.

"She blew it up killing herself too. But we don't want to die!" Liz said to her angrily.

"DO YOU THINK I PLAN ON DYING!" Rie screamed ate her.

The room fell silent. Rie breathed slowly in and out.

"Sorry, I'm a bit stressed" Rie said

"Yeah I know, don't worry." Liz replied, more shaken than she looked.

"So what did you have in mind?" Max asked her.

"We draw them out. Get them to follow us somewhere where there are no humans around."

* * *

"Do you think this will work Max?" Liz said smiling.

"I don't know. Laugh like I said something funny." Max replied beaming.

Liz laughed loudly.

"Max do you think they're still following us?"

"Definitely" he replied.

Max's car kept heading down the bumpy desert road.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Why the base?" Isabel asked Rie.

"Because we have a good reason for going there; to search through the rubble."

"But it would have been cleared by now!" Michael exasperated.

"Yes, but we still have a reason to go. We have no where else."

"I don't trust her" Michael said loudly.

"Well Max and I do, so live with it!" Isabel snapped.

"Don't I get a vote then?" Michael enquired.

"Look you know we couldn't all get together to discuss it, we have to just… go for it." Isabel said. "If you have a problem, take it to Max."

"But I can't take it to Max!"

"Well then deal!"

Michael cursed as he continued to drive Maria's jetta down the road.

* * *

"This is the general, please report!"

"This is bulldog, our targets are moving toward the base"

"This is terrier, our targets have arrived at the base"

"All agents surround the base. I want no room for escape!"

* * *

Rie, Isabel and Michael dashed into the base.Rie chose a suitable spot where there were plenty of fuel tanks.

"I'll check that the agents are all here. You start heating up the molecules, make sure it's almost ready to explode, and Michael" she said turning towards him "make it big!"

Rie lifted her arms and went.

Michael was not happy about taking orders from Rie, but he knew that it was too late to go back. He and Isabel set to work. A few moments later, Max and Liz arrived. Max went and joined Izzy and Michael while Liz started to look through the rubble.

"Almost there" Max muttered.

* * *

Rie ducked behind a rock as bulldog and several other sharp shooters got in position.

"Where's the fifth?" Bulldog asked.

"Don't know." One of the sharpshooters replied. "We have clean shots of the others. Should we take them?"

"No! We must wait until there all together! We must follow the General orders. You know what he does to people who don't!"

"Yes sir. Which is missing sir?"

"The offspring"

Rie's foot twitched at the word offspring.

"What was that?" Bulldog said turning to face Rie.

Bulldog saw Rie and shot instantly, fearing his life. Rie whipped up her hands….

* * *

Liz heard the shot.

"Oh my God" Liz said. "What id they killed her? How are we going to get out alive without her!"

"I don't know but we'll have to wait and hope. There's no other way." Max said.

"Done" Michael announced. "Any more and she'll blow"

"What do we Max? We can't wait for ever or they'll shoot." Liz asked.

"She'll come, she has to." Max answered. "Pretend we're searching or they'll get suspicious."

Suddenly Rie appeared.

"HANDS! NOW!" she screamed at them.

They grabbed each others hands as the general gave the command to shoot.

They whisked up there hands as the first shot sounded.

The bullet hit the fuel tanks triggering an explosion that wiped out a half mile radius of land.

The special unit was gone.

* * *

The others appeared around three miles away.

"What happened?" Max said. "We should be in Roswell…"

He turned towards Rie.

Rie had collapsed to the floor. The others had not noticed the blood soaking through her top.

Bulldogs bullet had found its target.

"Max!" Izzy cried.

Max without hesitating moved towards her and put his hand over her stomach.

A white light surrounded them.

Liz was terrified that someone would see it, but Rie had managed to move them far enough to somewhere fairly secluded. Liz kept thinking about how Max healed her in the Crashdown. Would this have a happy ending too?

The light faded.

Rie opened her eyes and looked around.

"Thanks" she muttered.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, you just saved our lives, thank you!" Max said smiling.

Michael strode over to them. He held a hand out to Rie who took it gladly. He pulled her to her feet.

"I shouldn't have doubted you." He said.

Rie smiled at him.

"Let's go home to Roswell" she said smiling. Rie finally had their trust.

* * *

A silver brand new jaguar raced down the highway. The scared driver drove erratically, causing her to be several kilometres per hour over the speed limit.

Horns blared at her.

"Yo! This is an emergency!" she said as she overtook several cars.

"Cmon! I need to save those aliens behinds"

The girl with the pink and blond hair drove on, passing a sign that said "Roswell - 100km".


	10. Bitter sweet parties

Hey Guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming. I have finally finished writing this fanfiction, but I haven't actually typed up the rest yet.

There will be a sequal to this fanfiction. I am starting to work on it now.

This will be my last chapter fo a while as i am a musician and have lot sof christmas concerts the nect few weeks, but I will try to update this when i have a chance.

Please review! It makes all the time I've spent on this fanfiction worth while!

**Chapter 10**

The stars were out, making Roswell quiet and still. All except a group of friends who had something to celebrate.

The Crashdown café was alive with the sounds of teenagers dancing, chatting and laughing.

"Where's Jeff?" Isabel asked Liz.

"Oh, my parents have gone for a few days" Liz said smiling at Max.

Max beamed back. The group laughed happily, knowing exactly what they had been thinking.

Isabel went and changed the music to Dido's White Flag. Immediately Max held out his hand to Liz, and they started to dance. Jesse took Max's lead and took Isabel in his arms.

Michael looked at Maria. He hoped that for one night, she could say yes.

"So…uh…you wanna…?"

"Sure" she said smiling.

Michael was surprised but he quickly took her to some remaining space on the floor before she changed her mind.

Kyle felt very left out, he always had. Max had taken Liz, and as much as he was happy for them, he wished he had someone. The only other girl he had ever considered in the last three years was now married. He just wished that there were a girl for him.

Rie came out of the bathroom and went to sit down.

Kyle smiled. He thought "Thank you Buddha!" He went over to her.

"Hey. Can I sit with you?"

"Sure, although we could just go and dance?" Rie said.

Kyle was shocked. He wasn't use to girls being so forward. He knew that she was only eleven, but he could still dance with her, especially if he had saved his friends lives. He held out his hand and they went to dance.

Max surveyed the room. He smiled happily. Finally, they were safe. They could continue to live happily, all together. Maybe the earth would finally be able to accept them one day.

Liz nestled on Max's shoulder. She looked at the happy smiles on everyone's faces. She was surprised that Kyle was dancing with Rie, but she was glad that Kyle had found someone to hangout with. It was a shame that Rie was so young… but never mind.

Rie looked ecstatic. She was grinning from ear to ear. Kyle decided she was incredibly beautiful when she smiled. She wished she was a bit older… but nobody could change that, not even Max with his powers.

The song drew to a close. Max put his arm around Liz's shoulder and took her to the counter. There, Liz found some glasses and Max filled them with coke with his powers. The two of them handed the glasses to everyone. Max cleared his throat.

"I think this calls for a toast. I'm sorry for doubting you at first, but I'm glad that you're here now. Thank you for saving us, and I hope that you will become part of our group. To Rie!"

"To Rie" The others chorused.

Rie beamed.

* * *

Max and Liz were heading upstairs. The others had gone, so Max and Liz were planning on spending the time they had together, without Liz's parents, to the full. 

"Shoot! I forgot to lock up! I'll be up in a sec." Liz said.

"Okay, don't be long or I'll miss you" Max replied kissing her. Max headed upstairs, while Liz headed to the main doors. She locked them and headed towards the back room.

There was a loud bashing on the front door. Liz turned around to see a face that would always bring Liz nightmares and turmoil. She may be a completely different person but the face of the girl who had had Max's child, had killed Alex would always haunt her forever.

But this was not Tess.

Liz ran and opened the door.

"Ava? What's the matter?" she said.

Ava dashed into the Crashdown out of breath and terrified to her very core.

"Don't…trust her!"

"Who? Who Ava?" Liz said alarmed.

"She's not who she says she is! She…"

A bright light filled the room. Ava smashed into the wall.

"Ava! Thanks for coming and delivering yourself to me! Such a good girl! I was hoping that you'd come a little later, but oh well!"

Liz turned to see Rie standing behind her, her arm raised at Liz.

"Sorry Liz, you shouldn't have seen this yet! But no matter, you wont be able to remember soon".

Rie used her powers to stick Liz's shoes to the floor. She then made her lips stick together.

"Mmmm!" Liz cried out.

"Max will not hear you so just shut up!" Rie turned to Ava. "Now it's your turn!"

"You don't have to do this!" Ava screamed.

"Yes I do! Goodbye Ava!"

Another bright light filled the room. Ava collapsed to the floor.

A green wisp of smoke came out of Ava's still body and flew into Rie's mouth. She breathed in heavily.

"Better" she said turning to Liz.

But Liz hadn't given up yet. Whilst Rie and Ava had been talking, Liz had managed to get her feet out of her shoes. She made a ran for the door.

Liz was flung back into the room.

"Sorry Liz, but you're not meant to find out yet. Have fun with Max!"

Rie screwed up her eyes and got into Liz's head.

Liz looked around confused.

"Liz? Are you ok?" Max called.

"Just coming!" Liz called.

She looked confused around the room. She didn't see Rie because of the mind warp. Liz dashed upstairs.

Rie went and locked the door that was still open. She looked down at the hands as they began to change.

* * *

I know a lot of this is confusing but it will make sense soon! MadRoswellFan

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Running into arms

Hey! I managed to find time to type this up so here's the next chapter! Please read and review! Your opinions are very importnat to me!

This has lines in now! Yay!

**CHAPTER 11 – RUNNING INTO ARMS**

Liz was cleaning up the mess that her friends had left in the Crashdown last night, but she didn't mind. She was too happy to care. Max had left her a while earlier so that his parents wouldn't find out that he had been out all night.

She drummed her fingers as she passed the counter to wipe a table.

There was a loud urgent knocking from the door.

"We're not open yet!" Liz called, not looking up.

The knocking continued. Finally Liz looked up to see Isabel standing outside, looking frightened.

Liz ran to the door and unlocked it. Isabel burst into the room.

"Isabel? What's the matter?"

"We need to get Maria and Kyle together here now!" Isabel said picking up Liz's cell from the counter and giving it to her.

"What? Why?"

"The special unit are back! But they've now pegged on to them too. They think they're dangerous and want them dead. Max's orders are for me to take you somewhere safe."

"What? I am not going anywhere without Max!" Liz cried.

"I know this hard but it's the safest way. He said not to call him or he might be caught. Now get Maria. I'll call Kyle."

"Maria will be on her way over to work anyway."

"Oh good! We'll just go get Kyle then." Isabel said. "You better go lock up. We could be gone a while"

Liz headed towards the back door as Maria burst in.

"Should not have done that! He'll get totally the wrong bloody impression!" she muttered.

She looked up.

"Hey Issy!" Maria said trying to sound like her normal chirpy self, but she was over pitching.

She only then realised that Isabel was never up this early, and that the look on her face was not good.

"Oh no. What's up?"

"The special unit are back"

Maria stopped in mid-step.

Liz came back into the room.

"Let's go get Kyle" Isabel said. "Ive got Max's car"

"What? Where are we going?" Maria said confused.

"I'll tell you on the way, now let's go!"

* * *

Kyle was watching the football replays on television. He sighed contentedly. He had fun with that Rie girl last night. It was nice for Kyle to have someone to hang around with for once. Kyle wished that he someone like Liz, Maria and Jesse though. They all had a special someone in there lives. "If only Rie was older" Kyle thought. He cursed; annoyed that as per usual Kyle Valenti didn't have a girl. 

Kyle shut off the television. He wasn't in the mood anymore. He decided to go an pray to Buddha, when there was an urgent knocking at the door.

Kyle opened the door.

"Grab your phone, we have to go now." Isabel told him.

"What? Why?" Kyle said grabbing his jacket.

"I'll explain on the way. Liz and Maria are already in Max's car. We have to go now!"

"What's going on!" Kyle insisted.

"Please Kyle, trust me, we have to go right now!"

Kyle took a few seconds to think about what Isabel had said and followed her out to the car. He would always trust Isabel, even to the end of the world.

* * *

An hour later, Max's car pulled up at an abandoned warehouse. 

Liz couldn't help to think of Max. She wanted to be with him. Isabel jumped out of the car.

"Quick! We haven't got much time!" Isabel said. "We should be safe here… for now."

"Can I not call Max just to check he's ok? I won't get a signal inside!"

"NO! Cmon Liz, hes busy! You have to trust me! We have got to get inside now! They could be watching us!"

Liz looked anxiously at Maria and Kyle.

Isabel lead the others to the entrance. Isabel held the door open for Liz. Liz walked in grudgingly. Maria and Kyle watched her. They looked at each other and followed her. Isabel brought up the rear. The door slammed shut behind them leaving them in pitch darkness.

Three screams filled the air.


	12. The famous disappearing act!

Here's the next chapter. This story will have fifteen chapters so we are working up to the end! Hope you enjoy!

Please review! It makes every moment I spend on this worthwhile!

**Chapter 12 – The famous disappearing act!**

Once Max had arrived home he had crashed on his bed. He was exhausted. He never even heard his parents leave to walk to the shops. His mum was going to wake him up but he looked so peaceful that she left him be. Isabel was working on her pile of college work.

It had reached midday when the sleeping Max was suddenly awoken by a loud tapping at his window. Max jumped up and looked around. He went and opened the curtains.

"Michael" Max said as he opened the window.

"What's going on?" Michael said climbing into the room.

"You woke me up to say that! Michael I was asleep…"

"What's going on at the crashdown?" Michael interrupted him.

"What do you mean Michael, I'm not telling you about last night if that's what you mean, I m not going into the birds and the bees…."

"The crashdown isn't open!"

Max turned to face him.

"What do you mean its not open?" Ma said slowly.

"It's not open! There's no one there! Note even in Liz house! It's like Liz and Maria just left! And Liz would never do something like that! Not in the middle of the rush period! So what's going on!"

Max looked at Michael knowing that he was right. Something major must be happening for Liz to leave the Crashdown empty.

"Max!"

Isabel burst into the room, and looked at her younger brother.

"Max! Your car's gone!"

Max looked around shocked. The two events had to be linked. But how?

At that moment Max's phone rang. He went to pick it up.

"Maxwell just leave it!"

"It could be Liz"

Getting a consenting look from Michael he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Max, its Isabel."

Max looked at Isabel. The person on the phone certainly sounded like Isabel, but his Issy was standing in front of him.

"Hey Isabel" he said looking at Michael and Isabel meaningfully.

The two of them looked back at him alarmed.

"Max, the FBI are back, they were following me. So I got Maria, Kyle and Liz together and took them to the abandoned warehouse on the old highway." The person on the phone told him.

Max was hesitant. What was he meant to say?

"Okay" he replied.

"Max! What's the matter with you? The FBI are back! We need a plan now! Please get here as quick as you can! I have to go, bye"

The other end hung up.

"Max?" Issy asked.

"Someone's kidnapped Kyle, Maria and Liz"

"What!" Michael shouted.

"Someone's pretending to be Issy and saying the FBI are back and that we have to meet at the abandoned warehouse on the old highway." Max said slowly.

"Oh my god! Who is it?" Isabel said.

"It could be Lonnie" Max replied.

"It's her" Michael burst in. "Rie left a note this morning saying she'd found Lonnie and would be back soon."

"Oh my god! She'll be killed!" Isabel cried out.

"What do we do?" Michael asked Max.

"We'll have to go to the warehouse. There's no other way."

* * *

Max had borrowed his parents car, leaving a note for them on the fridge, and headed off into the desert. Michael was sitting next to him, with Isabel in the back. 

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Issy asked Max, frightened.

"I'll distract Lonnie, you two get the others out of there."

"But I…" Michael interrupted.

"No, get the others, I'll sort out Lonnie"

"You can't handle Lonnie by yourself!" Michael said angrily.

"No I can't. But I can distract her for long enough for you two to get the others out."

Isabel was so frightened, even worse than when the FBI was after them. If Lonnie was here, she would be facing herself. How could she beat herself! How could her other half want to kill her own daughter.

Suddenly Isabel's arms were jerked upwards.

* * *

"You can't handle Lonnie by yourself!" Michael said angrily. 

"No I can't. But I can distract her long enough for you two to get the others out. Then you two can come back and we'll stop her."

Michael still didn't like the plan, but he wasn't going to be able to persuade her otherwise.

Suddenly, Michael's arms jerked upwards. He felt his particles spread out across the world to reform somewhere else.

* * *

Max notice how quiet Isabel had become. He knew she was scared, terrified even. He was happy that his counter part was dead, but he wished that he had to face his own rather than Issy facing hers. He'd always want to protect her. 

"Issy, I'm sure it'll be fine. Don't worry, I wont let Lonnie hurt you." Max said.

There was silence.

"Isabel?" Max said turning around.

No Isabel. No Michael. There was no one else in the car.

Max screeched the car to a halt. What had happened?

There was no way they could have got out of the car. Even if they were forced to, he would have heard it. There was no way they could not have been heard, unless…

Rie. Lonnie must have made Rie take them.

There was only one thing Max could do. He restarted the car.

It took what seemed like for ever for Max to drive up to the warehouse. Max got ready to use his power. He took a deep breathe, muttered "I'm coming Liz" and strode into the warehouse.


	13. Truth and lies

Hey guys! Well this is the second to last chapter (I know I said 15 but one was so ridicoulouly short that I combined the two together), so expect lots of action! Hope you enjoy!

Please read and review! I love to hear your comments!

I replaced the old version of thsi chapter as I noticed a few errors. Sorry!

Chapter 13 – Truth and lies

It was pitch black inside the warehouse. Max was tempted to use his powers to see, but that would mean Lonnie could see him. So he went for the marginally safer option.

"Liz?" He called

"Max!" a voice cried out, but it wasn't Liz.

"Maria are you ok?"

"Yeah but she knocked Liz unconscious"

"Issy and Michael…"

"Yeah they're here but weak. Kyle's here too, but Max listen it's not…"

The room was filled with a bright light. When he could finally see the room, he realised the extent of Lonnie's powers.

Max saw five people tied to poles in a semi-circle. Issy and Michael looked hurt and drained; Kyle was trying to wake up Liz using his method of praying to Buddha, and Maria looking at Max pleadingly.

Max started to rush forward, when a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Take one more step and little Liz will be killed."

Max froze. He would never endanger Liz.

"Lonnie, what do you…"

"Lonnie? As much as I appreciate the compliment and am glad that will not be the last time I hear that, haven't you worked it out yet little Max!" the Isabel replica said.

Max was flung across the chamber and he smashed hard against the concrete walls.

"Max!" Maria called out alarmed.

The Isabel replica appeared next to him.

Max looked at her, the penny dropping.

"Rie?"

"There you go Max, I knew youd get it eventually you smart little boy!" Rie grinned at him.

"But, why?" Max asked her. "I trusted you!"

"Yes well you need to learn not to be so trusting. I fed you a load of crap from the beginning! But you want an explanation before you die? I guess I can grant you that!"

Rie paced around the room, yet never seemed to take her eyes off Max.

"You didn't kill your Tess, so you don't know the power code do you?" She laughed, "Guess how old I really am Max"

Max just looked at her.

"GUESS!"

Max gave her a flicker of a smile "84?"

Max went flying across the room to the other wall. He crashed hard against it.

"Don't be insolent! I'm less than a year old, Max!"

Max was shocked, and very confused. He was trying to form a plan, but he couldn't clear his head enough to think.

"Max, when you kill another Antarian, there essence becomes yours. In effect you get all there maturity, age and most importantly there powers.

"I saw in your head that you died and Michael took the seal. Well, Michael was nearest so he got your powers.

"And Tess…" Max said weakly.

"Ah yes, well I suspect that someone did get those powers, but they don't realise it yet. And therefore I took precautions!"

Max looked at her, not sure what she meant.

"Did you never think "How can she be completely alien if she has a human body?" Im not completely alien Max, im just like you. I only got Lonnie's side. But now I've killed Lonnie, Rath and Ava I'm stronger than any normal Antarian!

"Why! Why did you kill them?" Max said, wanting to know but also trying to stall for time.

"I was mad as a toddler and accidentally used my powers on Lonnie. Once I had her essence I killed Rath like swatting a fly! I only killed Ava yesterday as little Liz here knows, or would know if she remembered through the mind warp I gave her!"

"But you look like Lonnie!" Max exclaimed

"Yes, I am as baffled as you are on that one. I think it has something to do with my affinity with Vilandra. You see Max, I will be the new Vilandra. I will do anything to have her life!"

"But… I healed you!"

"Ah yes! Another clever idea of mine. I thought that if I could trick you into healing me, you would trust me easier. I was just careful what memories I let you see. And at the same time it have me an opportunity to probe your mind, and see what makes you tick."

"You don't have…to do this" Max struggled to say.

"YES I do! To return to Antar I need to know that the royal four are dead. Not just one set, all of you. Five are down, three left to go. And now I'm going to make it two. Prepare to fight Max!"

Max looked at the others for help, but he knew none would come.

"Come on Max! I want a good fight!"

Max thought quickly and decided to do one of the things he was best at. He tried to shield himself.

"You'll have to come up with something better than that!" a voice said from behind him.

Max turned around to see Rie standing there smirking. She quickly grabbed Max and connected. Inside, she started to manipulate Max's blood stream so that a blood clot formed.

"Better hurry up Max! If you can heal, surely I can hurt!" she cackled.

Max tried to use his powers to blast Rie away, but again Rie just shifted. She pushed him to the floor.

Max was exhausted, the blood clot was causing a loss of blood to his brain. His thoughts were starting to slow.

"I was hoping for a better battle than this Max! Are you ready to die now?"


	14. Powers

Thanks for all the support on this story. This is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy, please give me feedback!

* * *

Chapter 14

All Liz could see was darkness. She turned slowly, but saw nothing.

"Buddha I need Liz! Please, please wake her up!"

Liz recognised the voice, but she couldn't remember who it was. She saw a light shimmering above her. She was filled with awe for the beautiful light. She reached her arms towards this.

"Oh Buddha please help us!"

"SHUT UP KYLE! LIZ! LIZ! Wake up! Max is going to die!"

Max.

Max, the love of her life. She remembered everything, Max, Maria who was talking to her, Isabel, Michael, Kyle who was praying to Buddha, Rie, the compound, Ava's death, how Rie had knocked her out.

Liz saw a tunnel. She knew it was the way that led her to Max. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew. She ran down the tunnel at full speed.

"IM COMING MAX!"

* * *

Max's vision was failing. The lack of oxygen to his brain was stopping all his bodily functions. He looked at Liz, knowing that this was the end.

"Don't worry Max, Liz will join you above soon. Just after you! And it will be just as painful as your death. But right now, it's you turn. Goodbye Max!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Liz had awoken. A pulsating light flew from her at Rie. Rie was pushed to the back wall.

Liz was hurting Rie, but Maria could see it wouldn't be enough.

"Michael! Isabel! Tap into something! Get angry!"

"What?" Michael asked.

"Issy that's your brother!" Maria shouted at her.

Isabel snarled and light shone from her to Rie.

Rie screamed. But Maria could tell that Rie would still survive.

"Michael! We can never b more than just friends."

Micheal's eyes blazed with hurt and anger. A third light poured from Michael to Rie.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Rie screamed.

Rie vanished leaving dust and sand all over the room. The pillars disappeared.

"Max!" Liz screamed screamed, running over to the still Max. Kyle, Maria Isabel and Michael followed her.

The three humans placed there hands upon Max. The blood clot dissolved.

Max slowly opened his eyes.

"Liz?"

"I'm here Max"

"Rie?"

"She's dead Max"

"You saved my life. My hero!" he said smiling. He kissed her, never wanting to let her go.

Isabel walked over to Kyle.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I guess. You ok?" Kyle replied unsure.

"Yeah."

"How did you…" Kyle said gestering to his head and where Rie last stood.

"I just tapped into my anger and it just happened. I don't know how else to explain it."

"Yeah I understand." Kyle said getting an inquiring look from Isabel. "Thank the Buddha we're alive!"

Issy laughed.

Michael walked over to Maria, trembling.

"Did you…mean it?"

Maria put her arms around him and embraced him.

"Don't worry space boy, we'll get there."

Michael smiled.

The six friends walked out of the compound. Max and Liz got into Max's car and Isabel drove the others home.

In the distance someone smiled at them, planning there next move.

* * *

As you can see Im considering on continueing this story, but I will only do so if there is enough response to this one. So if you liked this one and would like to have a sequal that will be longer and more in depth please add comments!

I want at least 5 comments to continue this so please add your comments!


End file.
